Simple Oblivion
by prototyped
Summary: Hermione has gone missing after the Final Battle. Draco searchs for her. What happens when he finds her? ONeshot....though may be extended


Title: Simple Oblivion

Author: Bbyballer289

Pairing: DM/HG

Word Count: 1133

Disclaimer: HP is not mine...

Notes: For the November Hideaway contest at thaelixir

080808080808080

"We have another win for Mr. Malfoy!" Stacks of coins joined more stacks of coins that almost reached the grinning face of Draco Malfoy. Nothing could make him unhappy tonight. He had been gambling the night away, gotten ten hotel keys, and he was having the best time of his life.

However, before the next hand started one of Draco's employees patted him on the shoulder. Recognizing the man immediately, Draco got up and walked out the back door of the casino and into an alley.

When he heard the door open and closed he turned forcefully. "Have you news? Have you found her?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy. We have heard from a reliable source that she is housed in a cottage outside of a small town of England." Ever since the defeat of Harry Potter and the start of the era now called The Voldemort Ages, she had gone missing. Draco searched everywhere for her. It had been almost 10 months since she had gone missing, but Draco did not stop looking.

The Dark Lord had wanted to destroy Harry from the inside out. He employed Draco to befriend the trio and gain their trust. Draco was not easily accepted but won his way in. Somewhere along the way she fell in love with him. Somewhere along that path he had fallen in love with her. They were happy. No matter how brief their relationship they had experienced it together and they had been happy.

But, when Voldemort decided to make his move, Draco betrayed the Golden Trio. Tricking Harry into a trap and ending Ron's life, he had severed any future they might have had. Hermione had escaped into the forest, the forces against Voldemort fell, and in a few days Voldemort became the ruler of the Wizardly World.

"My lord." The words jolted him back to the alley.

"Take me to her." Simple words, but as he followed the man, he could not help but wonder what to expect to see.

080808080800

They had walked for a good amount of time before they came to a small cottage partially in the woods. Draco motioned for the man to leave him alone. There was a very big woman on the side of the cottage picking flowers, and for a moment Draco thought that this was the wrong cottage. However, at that moment she turned around and Draco saw her face.

There was no mistake. This was the girl he loved.

Draco stood frozen, staring at his love.

080808080800

Hermione did not fully comprehend what she saw. Seeing Draco was like she was in her dreams again. He looked exactly like the Draco in her dreams. The one Draco who didn't betray her. The Draco that would hold her at night.

She stared for an eternity before realizing that this was no dream. Cold fear gripped her heart. He was back to kill her.

It took her but a moment before she had shot off into the woods, running as fast as she can while supporting her enlarged stomach.

There was no way to record the time she ran through the forest. Just over the sounds of her heart beating were the hurried footsteps behind her. Finally, she felt a hand on her sleeve and found herself on the floor; pinned underneath Draco.

"Why do you run, my love?"

Hermione stared at his face for a very long moment. She had to shake herself to regain some of her mind. This was not the Draco of her dreams. This Draco was the betrayer. She refused to look at him anymore, and took in her surroundings. It was a beautiful lake reflecting a full moon on its waters. It was calm and silent, no breeze or motion.

"I am running from you."

Draco frowned, "I won't hurt you."

"If you do not wish to hurt me, release me so I may kill you. You killed Ron and you killed Harry. You killed so many people. If I do not kill you many more will die."

"Why do you hate me?"

"The deepest mouth of hell is reserved for betrayers. You betrayed us all. I hate you be—" Hermione could not finish and her face grew taunt. Draco, alarmed, scrambled off her. She was clutching her stomach.

Draco's eyes widened when the meaning of her enlarged form registered on his mind. Hermione was pregnant. Draco was dazed until a cry of pain from Hermione awoke him. He pushed all thought to the back of his mind, and gave his attention to Hermione. He had no idea what to do, hands awkward and shaking. He looked around desperately for help. Hermione gripped his hand and gave him a look of trust though laced with pain.

Draco wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Following Hermione's half coherent commands and improvising what he could not hear. However, when the moon lay low, almost touching the lake, the cry of a baby could be heard loud and strong.

Draco wrapped the newborn boy in his outer robe and handed him to Hermione.

080808080800

Hermione leaned on a rock, clutching her sleeping baby, for a very long time. Draco sat in front of her, staring intently at her expressions. Thoughts raced through her mind.

Draco suddenly got up suddenly and he motioned at something behind her. Look, there is a unicorn.

Hermione turned slightly to see the unicorn standing near a tall tree, watching them. Draco was distracted. This was her chance. She pulled out her wand and the movement made Draco turn to her.

His eyes were puzzled but slowly clouded.

"Are you going to kill me?" Hermione's heart hurt but she steeled her resolve. This was something that had to be done, but did she have the strength to do it?

"No, I can't kill you." Hermione's eyes softened. Then, her eyes fell shut, "_Obliviate_."

Draco was hit hard in the chest and hit a rock. He fell unconscious and Hermione picked herself up, careful not to wake the baby.

She walked over to him, bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "I can't kill you and I will love you to the day I die." Hermione straightened. "But you will never see us again." Hermione closed her eyes and a tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

She turned and walked the opposite way she came.

080808080800

Hours later Draco was wakened by the sunrise. He looked around, bewildered. How had he gotten here? Where was he last night?

Why was the there something in his heart telling him that there was something so important that he should remember, but couldn't?

0080808

give me the brutal truth? not as good?


End file.
